Seelkadoom's Wrath
by SonicDbzUltimate
Summary: This story is about Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Seekaldoom unleashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic characters or Babylon Sky hawk characters just my Oc's**

Ever since Shadow the hedgehog defeated the Black arms and Black doom he had been hanging around with his rival the 2 had become best friends and this story isn't about Sonic.

Right now Sonic and Shadow are racing through the Green hill zone. ''Come on Shad, don't tell me your this slow'' Sonic said. ''Oh yeah'' Shadow said. Shadow sped up so he

was neck and neck with Sonic. They continued racing until Eggman appeared. ''What do want Eggy'' Sonic said. ''For you to meet my newest creation, Seelkadoom'' Eggman

said. Seelkadoom appeared using Chaos Control. ''Hello, Sonic and Shadow I have heard so many interesting tales about you but to bad they end today'' Seelkadoom said.

''So you think you can stop the both of us'' Shadow said using chaos to feel Seelkadooms power. ''I don't think I can, I know I can'' Seelkadoom said. ''Kill them'' Eggman

ordered.

"As you wish my lord" Seelkadoom said. Seelkaldoom charged at Sonic, with Sonic doing the same. Seelkadoom punched Sonic in the face, then Sonic replied back with spin

dash. Shadow used this opportunity to summon 30 chaos spheres and shot them at Seelkadoom. Seelkadoom with his awesome speed dodged the Chaos Spheres and got

close

to Shadow faster than Shadow could blink knocked him in the air and summon a Chaos lance and hit Shadow with it. ''Is that'll?'' Seelkadoom asked. ''Shadow no'' Sonic said

looking at his unconscious companion. Anger swelled up inside Sonic until he heard a familiar voice.''SONIC" Amy yelled. ''Not now''Sonic said. Too late, Amy wrapped him in

a

bone breaking hug.''Can't breathe'' Sonic gasped. ''Sorry'' Amy said. ''If you'll excuse me I was in middle of slaughtering Sonic and Shadow'' Seelkadoom said. Wrong words,

Amy summoned her Pikko Pikko hammer and bashed it upside Seelkadooms head. He seemed rather annoyed then hurt so he summoned a Sonic Wind and blew Amy away.

Sonic had so much anger and hatred swelled up he turned into Dark Sonic. ''You damn bastard'' Dark Sonic said. Dark sonic smashed Seelkadooms gut.

Dark Sonic kept kicking Seelkadooms ass until ''enough holding back''Seelkadoom said as he powered up to Super Seelkadoom. Super Seelkadoom punched Dark Sonic 46 times

and Dark Sonic only saw 9 punches go through. Dark Sonic was forced back and knocked back into normal Sonic. ''Time to finish you off'' Seelkadoom said as he charged a

chaos blade. Then a black female hedgehog appeared infront of Shadow. She has quills similar to Amy's with purple streaks on them, she wore a headband around her

quills, a purple and black shirt with pants similar to Blazes and gloves similar to Blazes. Her name was Scarletta the hedgehog. ''What do want with them Seelkadoom''

Scarletta demanded. ''To kill them now get out of the way or you die too!'' Seelkadoom answered. ''Well you have to get through me'' Scarletta said. ''Heh, that'll be a synch''

Seelkadoom

said. Seelkadoom charged up with red chaos energy and used chaos control to get near Scarletta. ''CHAOS BLAST'' Seelkadoom yelled as he released the mini nuclear

explosion.

Everyone was sent off flying and I mean everyone. No one was left standing but Seelkadoom. ''Muahahahaahaha, I have eliminated the great hedgehog duo and the rest''

Seelkadoom cheered. '' Good work, Seelkadoom'' Eggman said.

**1 hour later at the Grand Metropolis ...  
**

Sonic,Shadow, and Amy were in the infirmary with the mysterious Scarletta. ''Shadow, Sonic, Amy who could've done this to you'' Kumori said. _'' And the new girl why does _

_she look __so familiar'' _Kumori thought. ''I received a call from G.U.N and they said Eggman and a mysterious hedgehog were attacking the Station square'' Tails said. '' Sounds

like an invitation to battle'' Knuckles said.

**Can knuckles and the rest stand a chance against Eggman and Seekaldoom? Find out next chapter of Seekaldoom's wrath**


	2. Unstopable Seelkadoom

**Disclaimer: I don't own any sonic characters or Babylon Sky hawk characters just my Oc's**

* * *

''Hey, why are you here and what do you want'' Knuckles questioned. ''Knuckle head, all we want to do is establish are empire Eggman Land and doing that would require taking you

out of the picture'' Eggman answered. '' You'll never learn your lesson will you'' Kumori said. ''Now, now don't insult my master when you love a fake half worthwhile copy of an

''Ultimate Life form, Kumori'' Seelkadoom said. '' Why you little prick'' Kumori yelled. ''Too much talk, time for action'' Eggman said. ''Chaos sphere'' Seelkadoom shot.

Seelkadoom shot the sphere at Cream and Cheese. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH'' Cream screamed. ''Hang on Cream'' Tails said as he took out some explosive rings and through

them at the chaos sphere which caused a mini explosion. ''Thanks Tails'' Cream said. ''No prob'' Tails said. ''Egg lasers fire'' Eggman commanded. Eggman fired his lasers and

Tails called his X-Tornado while dodging the lasers. Kumori was the first to charge at Seelkadoom and threw a punch at him. Seelkadoom grabbed Kumori's fist and punched her

back. Kumori jumped over the punch and kicked him in the face. Seelkadoom recovered and let go of her and summoned a Chaos Lance. He shot it at Kumori who surprisingly rode the Chaos lance back to Seelkadoom.

Seelkadoom was charging a Chaos blast and released the huge amount of power when Kumori came back. Kumori and her surroundings were caught in the blast. Kumori was then left unconscious. Seelkadoom suddenly felt a sharp fist from the ground.

Knuckles popped out from the ground he looked mad. '' Hey, just who are you'' Knuckles questioned. '' I'm Seelkadoom the hybrid that has DNA from Sonic and Shadow, I was

made to serve Eggman in place of Shadow and get rid of you meddlesome heroes for good'' Seelkadoom answered ''I am the true Ultimate life form''. ''I've had enough''

Knuckles said. Knuckles charged at Seelkadoom with his fist ready. Seelkadoom countered with a low kick. Knuckles tripped and Seelkadoom punched him in the stomach and threw him to a tree.

When Seelkadoom was distracted by Tails V.S Eggman, Knuckles went underground again. Seelkadoom sensed this and hovered using Chaos Control and shot Choas spheres at Knuckles.

For 10 seconds he did that then Knuckles came out hurt. ''Gah, I have to use my ultimate echidna technique'', muttered Knuckles who was smirking. ''FLAMING FISTS'', Knuckles shouted as he powered up his fists.

He tried to punch Seelkadoom but missed every time until one time where he hit Seelkadoom, then he ran out of power. *Panting*''Damn, I ran out of power'', Knuckles whispered.

* * *

**200 years in future in Crisis City**

''Blaze, I don't understand, why hasn't the future changed from ruins to an empire ruled by Eggman and his fellow creations with all the citizens robots'', Silver said. ''Well, I think the answers lie within the fact that Eggman still wanted to establish the Eggman empire'', Blaze said.

''But why, well I guess its up to us to find out how this happened'', Silver said with determination. Blaze and Silver traveled to the base of tails that is still intact.

* * *

**Back to present**

Knuckles has been taken down and is unconscious, nearly dead. The X-Tornado is damaged to an extent along with Eggman's robot.


End file.
